Life after Total Drama Pahkitew Island
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This takes place after TDPI episode 13
1. Chapter 1

A Chris Mclean and Topher story Life After Total Drama Pahkitew Island Part 1:  
Long Time No See It had been 3 months since Total Drama Pahkitew Island ended and Topher missed seeing his idol, Chris Mclean, he knew he had no chance of seeing him again, at least for a while, but he still missed the guy who changed his life! He knew Chris was busy, but he decided to try and contact him, but how, he still had no clue of how to contact him! He decided to first try emailing him, since he somewhat knew his email address, (It wasn't like Chris kept it a secret!) He emailed him, and wait a few minutes, he was somewhat impatient, so he only waited a few minutes, Chris didn't reply within the few minutes, so then he tried texting him, seeing as how he had a cell-phone, when Chris didnt text him back, he decided to try the last option, which was calling Chris, but he knew he'd probably get the voice-mail, it was a long shot but he had no other choice! He dialed Chris's number into his cell-phone and waited a few minutes, he was surprised when he heard Chris say, "Hello?" Topher sighed a sigh of relief and said, "Hello, Chris, it's me, Topher, I know it's been a while since we last chatted so, I decided to call you..." Chris says, "Toph? What the heck? How did you get my phone number?!" Topher says, "I took your phone once, remember?" Chris says, "Yeah, so what did you need?" Topher says, "I was wondering if maybe I could come to wherever you are?" Chris sighs and says, "Why?" Topher says, "I just wanted to spend some time with you!" Chris says, "Alright fine, I'm actually in your neighborhood, so if you want, I can come see you!" Topher blushes a little says, "Why are you in my neighborhood?" Chris says, "I decided to check out where you live and... Nevermind." Topher says, "I'll come to you, since my neighborhood is pretty big!" Chris says, "Nah, it's okay, I'll come to you!" Topher says, "Okay, well I guess I'll see you when you get here, okay?" Chris says, "Sure!" Topher hangs up. 15 minutes later, there was a knock on Topher's front door, Topher opened the door and saw Chris and said, "Hey Chris, glad you could make it!" Chris says, "Yeah, nice place by the way!"  
Note: there will be 16 parts in total End of Part 1: Long Time No See Next: Part 2: New Feelings 


	2. Chapter 2

A Chris Mclean and Topher story Life After Total Drama Pahkitew Island Part 2 New Feelings Chris sat down on the couch, and Topher said, "Would you like me to get you something to eat or drink?" He was trying to be a good host, Chris said. "It's okay, Toph, I'm okay." Topher sat down next to Chris, his stomach felt like butterflies, he knew it was probably nothing, he then said, "How's things been for you, Chris?" Chris said, "Meh, it's been okay, I mean nothing interesting has happened since season 6 ended." Topher says, "I can believe that!" He looked down to realize his hand was on top of Chris's and he blushed a bit and Chris said, "Toph, what's up? Why are you blushing?" Chris then looked down to realize that Topher's hand was on top of his and said, "What the heck?! Are you triyng to be my boyfriend?!" Topher blushed a bit and moved his hand off of Chris's and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Chris thought to himself, "What's up with that kid?!" Topher's eyes began to fill with tears, he held them back as good as he could, and Chris said, "What's the matter, Toph?" Topher said, "N-nothing, it's nothing!" Chris kissed Topher's cheek, and Topher looked up and said, "Wh-why did you kiss my cheek?" Chris blushed and said, "No reason, I'm not into you, that's for sure!" Chris thinks to himself, "At least I think I'm not!" Topher said, "Are you sure?" Chris nods and says, "Of course I'm sure!" He then bites his lower lip, and Topher kisses Chris's cheek and says, "Okay..."  
End of Part 2: New Feelings Next: Part 3: New Love? 


	3. Chapter 3

A Chris Mclean and Topher Story Life After Total Drama Pahkitew Island Part 3:  
New Love Chris rubbed his cheek, he then looked at Topher, who was crying, Chris then said, "Toph, come on, tell me what's wrong?"" Topher says, "Oh...okay, I uh love... I love you, Chris!" Chris said, "Why didn't you tell me?" Topher says, "I was afraid if I did, you'd kill me!" Chris stands up, he takes Topher by the hand, pulling him up and says, "I love you, too, you should have told me!" Topher says, "You mean it?" Chris pushes Topher up againist a wall and says, "I sure as hell, mean it!"Topher kisses Chris, Chris is shocked by the teenager's courage, he then kisses back, Topher licks Chris's lower lip, Chris opens his mouth allowing Topher's tongue in, Chris pulled away and said, "You're a very sexy, teenager, you know that?" Topher blushes a little and says, "I'm not as sexy as you!" Chris says, "You're a very brave teenager!" Topher shrugs and says, "I decided to take charge to show you what you're getting into!" Chris says, "If you want we can be a couple!" Topher says, "You mean it?" Chris pulls Topher into his (Topher's) bedroom, shuts the door and says, "I sure as fucking hell mean it, my sexy love!" Chris then pushes Topher onto his (Topher's) bed, he then kissed Topher, Topher kissed back!

End of part 3: New Love Next: Part 4: New Fun 


	4. Chapter 4

A Chris Mclean and Topher story Life after Total Drama Pahkitew Island Part 4 "New Fun"  
Chris put his hands under Topher's shirt, Topher began unbuttoning Chris's shirt, Chris pulls Topher's shirt over his head, once Topher completely unbuttons Chris's shirt, he pulls it off of him, and begins feeling Chris's abs, Chris pulled Topher's pants down, Topher pulled Chris's pants down, Topher pulled Chris's boxers down, Chris pulled Topher's boxers down, once they are completely nude, Chris grabs his _ and puts it inside Topher's _, Topher moans with pleasure as Chris pushes his _ farther up Topher's _.

End of part 4 "New Fun"  
Next part 5 "New Ways of Thinking" 


End file.
